


Throughout the Years

by Ara_Carmen63



Series: Nowhere Boys [1]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Felix telling his thoughts on the boys, Movie does not exsist, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Carmen63/pseuds/Ara_Carmen63
Summary: If you told Felix a year ago that he would be sitting along a river having a picnic with Sam Conte, Andy Lau, and Jake Riles of all people he would have laughed in your face.Felix thinks back to where they started and who that have become.





	Throughout the Years

**Author's Note:**

> This AU does not include the movie because I disagreed with how they all went back to their former selves and gave up their magic that easily. 
> 
> I love these boys and wanted to show how I have seen them grow through the two seasons and their journeys. 
> 
> This was written very quickly so if there is any mistakes I apologize and feel free to mention them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

If you told Felix a year ago that he would be sitting along a river having a picnic with Sam Conte, Andy Lau, and Jake Riles of all people he would have laughed in your face. 

He looked around, Andy was sprawled across Jake trying to explain a complicated math problem while Sam was blowing his hair every which way. Jake was laughing as Andy swatted at his runaway bangs not realizing the air elemental was the culprit. 

Sam’s eyes were sparkling with joy and Jake had lost some of the defenses he seemed to carry around with him always. Andy’s face was alight with wonder about his math but he always seemed to be caught up in some problem or another, never straying far from his books. 

The sun was shinning, the sounds of the river in the background and birds chirping gave a nice song and Felix Ferne could have not been happier. To think of where they started, a couple of boys who couldn’t see past their own wants and dreams. Jake was too afraid to show his real self to anyone, he covered himself in mean words and endless footie practices. Sam never saw how he treated everyone, just another self absorbed jock who only cared about himself, and it almost cost him Mia who was the only person who actually tried to get to know him. Andy thought he was his best self before, his mind only focused on school and Bear Grylls which didn’t help him in the friend category. Even when he was surrounded by his overprotective family he seemed so lonely.

And then there was Felix, he didn’t even want to think about his life before that terrible tornado. His family hated him even if they tried not to, Oskie was a great brother but the air around them was so heavy with guilt that it could suffocate him if he was not careful. And even though he had Ellen it never felt like it was enough, he never felt complete. Loneliness felt like it was burning through him every day, until he met the boys. 

At first they fit like pieces from totally different puzzles, never pausing their arguing, it was always yelling at Andy or blaming Felix or dealing with their own shit. Felix looked at his choices for elements and though he made terrible choices. 

The words of freak and nerd and airheads floated around constantly, all of them never far from an argument, but then something changed. They went to the old hideout, snuck into Sam’s house for the camp material, went rummaging for food and Felix saw a change in the boys he thought he knew. 

Where he once thought Andy was rigid and unchanging, always sticking to science and fact as his only defense, he saw him flow with the motions. Getting over being stuck and finding answers to challenges the others sometimes couldn’t. His ability to accept magic while still going his own way showed water like no other. His tendency to move with the tides kept Felix in his place, quenching his flame if it burned to bright, asking questions, challenging his fiery nature just because he could. Andy could flow and bend when needed but was a force to be reckoned with if necessary. 

Jake, Felix thought, was always so in the clouds. His mind was always a million miles away, worrying about his family life, his next footie match, or even which kid to bully next. Jake Riles was the definition of a typical bully, until they got stuck. The Earth Elemental immediately took the strong approach, fixing problems and keeping them all sane and grounded. Where Sam was up in the clouds with his ideas Jake kept everyone tied down to Earth and countered Sam’s ideas when they got a bit too big. The Earth shone through in Jake when everyone needed steady hand, he was their rock.

Sam on the other hand felt like the right choice for air at the start, but for the shallowest of reasons. He seemed full of himself, his nickname often being airhead, always thinking of himself but not a lot of brain power. And yet he was the one that surprised Felix the most. Everyone thought his mind was only one track, always focused on food but they could not have been more wrong. His mind was always teaming with ideas, thousands rushing through his head at every minute, always thinking of a joke to keep the mood light, always on to the next thing. Where Jake stayed stubborn Sam helped bring him out of that and show him new ways to do things. Sam was the groups free spirit, like the wind whipping through the air. 

The change in character was not as dramatic as one might think. Once it was ‘do or die’ it was easy for their true selves to shine through and Felix knew he had chosen the right elements. And yet he felt like he had cheated them, they had no idea what they were getting into, forcing them into a situation like that was unforgivable but as Felix looked over at his boys he knew that they would still work on all of that because they were in this together, for better or for worse.


End file.
